


Walking Home

by Lauren_the_simp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_the_simp/pseuds/Lauren_the_simp
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Spider-Man/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Walking Home

You were so tired after the mission as you and Peter walked back to the Avenger compound. You dragged your feet on the street as Peter walked beside you.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked as he touched your shoulder, prompting you to stop.

“Yeah…” You said. He saw right through you and looked at you sheepishly.

“Are you tired? Here, I’ll carry you the rest of the way,” Peter said as he stretched his arms out.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to burden you,” you said, surprised while red in the face.

“It’s really no problem, y/n,” he said.

You climbed into his arms, and he carried you the rest of the way bridal style. You nuzzled your head against his chest and fell right asleep.


End file.
